


Sigil

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what is this thing, anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> For later_tuesday's spn_bitesized prompt: "Claire Novak, tattooing banishing sigils to keep herself self (from angels and/or demons)"

"So, what is this thing, anyway?" the tattoo artist asks over the buzz of the needle.

Claire could tell him exactly what it was. She spent enough time researching it, making sure all the letters and symbols were just right and would do their job of making her hard to find and even harder to use as a vessel.

She'd been filled with Heavenly Light once before. It was more terrifying than anything imaginable. And having it leave was worse. She doesn't want Castiel or any other angel asking anything of her ever again. She's too afraid she'll say yes.

"It's in memory of my father," Claire says simply. It's close enough to the truth.


End file.
